


Sam and Dean: Witch Hunters

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Sam Winchester, Dark Magic, Dean Hates Witches, Dystopia, Guns, M/M, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Swords & Sorcery, crossbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: They've been doing this long before you've been breathing, kid.





	Sam and Dean: Witch Hunters

_There is talk of a secret coven of Witches, the ones who could be responsible for the mysterious disappearances around the local village. The people do not know what to do; they cannot fight, and they do not know how to fight. They say it wasn't always like this, that the planet was once full of technological advances, that the Witches revealed themselves in the centuries past, and caused civilization to regress back into the dark ages._

_Their powers are destructive, and their plans are unclear, but they are planning something. There is also talk of two men, two brothers who were captured by a Witch in their youth and later destroyed her. Warriors. They know how to combat the Dark Magic. It is said that one does not leave without the other, and when one feels pain, the other feels it; souls connected._

_Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester._

****

"Please, everyone calm down! We must not panic!" The mayor of the town says, trying reassure the crowd of people. "Your loved ones will be found!"

A woman yells. "And how can we be sure of that? The Witches might have already sacrificed my little Angela!"

"My wife has been missing for three days, what am I to do!?"

The situation is getting out of control. The Mayor knows how much these people are suffering, but he is powerless to do anything! He has no experience with Witches, and their Magic, therefore, he cannot possibly begin to put everyone's mind at ease. It's practically impossible. The citizens shout more, demanding that he do something to help them. The town's soldiers draw their swords at the people who threaten the Mayor. This will not end well.

"Sammy, what did we walk into?"

Everyone turns toward the front gates of the town to see two tall men enter, both in black leather jackets. The tallest man has dark brown hair that almost touches his shoulders. The other, however, has a lighter shade of brown hair, and wears a smug smirk on his face. He's the one who just spoke.He said...Sammy? Well, that could only mean one thing. They must be--

"The Winchesters..." The Mayor gasps, eyes glimmering with hope.

"In the flesh," Dean quips. He laughs at a guard who points his sword at him. "What're you gonna do with that, cut butter?"

"Dean..." Sam says, trying to keep his cool.

"You call that a sword?" Dean reaches behind his back, pulling out his sword from its sheath. "You see this?  _This_ is a sword!"

"Dean," Sam rolls his eyes with a smile. "Stop bragging." He approaches the crowd and the Mayor as Dean puts away his sword. "Yeah, it's us. Sam and Dean Winchester. Yeah,  _those_ guys. Listen, I know we're a little late--"

"Better late than never." Dean says under his breath.

"--But trust me when I say that we're here to help you."

The Mayor stands to the side with his guards as the brothers speak to the town. He takes the time to go over their attire and weapons. Sam has a wooden crossbow slung over his back with intricate, strange symbols (runes?) carved along the length and stock of it. He's also got a dagger sheathed on his right leg. Looks expensive...and very dangerous.

Dean's weapons are more straightforward it seems, possibly to match his outgoing personality. There's his sword which was masterfully crafted all the way to the hilt. He possesses a shoulder holster for...is that a gun!? Witches are immune to gunfire, so how is it that this man is able to kill one with a basic pistol such as that? It's not possible, it's inconceivable. There must be some trick to it that no one knows.

"Now," Sam says. "Are there any questions?" A man soon raises his hand. "Yes, you."

"We have no use for you outsiders. Be gone!"

Dean scoffs. "That's not a question, asshole. Your people are being taken by Witches, and like it or not, we're the only ones who can fight them, and bring back your loved ones. Unless you'd like to go up against them by yourself?"

"N--no thank you..."

"Thought so." Sam sighs. He turns to the Mayor. "Is there a specific place where your people have gone missing?"

The Mayor nods. "Yes. The East Woods. They are forbidden."

"Mkay! East Woods it is, Sammy. Let's go." Dean whistles, heading back towards the front gate. "We charge by the amount of people missing. So, how many are gone again?"

"10."

"1,000 gold is expected when we return with your people. See ya soon."

Sam sighs again at his brother's antics, but he follows him out anyways. "I apologize for his behavior...but we can't go any lower. We'll return soon."

"Thank you. Both of you."

As Sam and Dean leave the village, the Mayor watches the two of them interact with each other. There's a strange dynamic between them that makes it seem like that they must be more than brothers, but perhaps that's just the Mayor's imagination...

****

"Find anything, Sam?"

Sam scans the area with his mind. There are many things surrounding them in the forest. Trees, birds, squirrels, he can even feel the dirt in ground. This is one of many of Sam's abilities that he cannot use in public. White Magic. Their mother was a White Witch, but she was killed while they were taken captive by a malevolent Dark Witch.

There are only two types of Witches in the world; there are no more White Witches. Sam and Dean are the only ones left alive. Though they are both immune to the effects of Dark Magic, Sam is the only one who can manipulate White Magic. But that doesn't mean Dean can't also use Magic in a certain capacity. Stupid genes.

"Imprints." Sam says. His eyes glow white, them fads back into hazel. "They were here. All ten of them, running through the forest."

Dean frowns. "Running? From what?"

In an instant, they are caught off guard by a magical attack against them. The Magic blast misses Dean, but slams into a nearby tree, causing it to topple over. Sam pulls out his crossbow, aiming it at the source of the attack. Dean takes his pistol out of its holster, and joins in on the search for the Witch stalking them in the woods. She's got shitty aim, but that's okay. Neither Sam or Dean do.

Another blast flies through the air, and hits Sam. However, it seems he has anticipated this as the blast bounces off Sam's invisible forcefield. Dean puts his other hand on his pistol, focusing his own Magic into the object. It glows white briefly before fading out. Magic Witch Killing Bullets. He and Sam are the only ones who can make them; Sam enchants his crossbow and its bolts, smart bastard.

The Witch attacking them teleports through the forest in puff of blackened smoke, making it harder and harder for Dean to get a shot. Sam shoots a volley of bolts at the smoke; one bolt hits her in the thigh. She screams, and it causes the birds in the trees to start out and fly away. She quickly zips away when Sam tries to shoot her again. That's when Dean realizes what he needs to do.

He slows his breathing significantly, taking in the air and sounds. He feels the world around them slow to a crawl. Dean hears the hum of a butterfly flapping its wings. He exhales, and with inhuman speed, Dean draws his blade, and flings it at the exact spot the Witch teleports to next. It hits her in the shoulder, and impales her against a tree. Dean laughs, whooping and throwing his hands in the air. Sam reluctantly smiles.

He needs to admit that he's obviously the most awesome brother one day. They put away their weapons for the time being, and approach the struggling Witch. Dean doesn't take away his Magic embued sword. It's the only thing keeping her from escaping. Sam holds out his hand in front of her face, glowing with White Magic.

"Damn, Sammy." Dean laughs. "You didn't see her coming? You're gettin' rusty there, little brother."

Sam rolls his eyes once more. "They're getting smarter, Dean. Cloaking themselves with tougher Magic. Now, where are they?"

"You two bastards will never rid us from the world!" She howls. "We will keep on until every last human is dead!"

"I'm gonna ask you this time," Dean takes out his gun again, pulling the slide back. "Where are they, bitch?"

"I will tell you nothing!"

Dean grins. "That's okay, I don't need you to. Sammy, do your thing."

Sam brings his hand to her forehead and forcibly extracts the information out of her brain. She yells, squealing to be let down. Dean reassures her, telling her that he will in fact let her go. He puts the gun to her head, and pulls the trigger. Once she's dead, he pulls his sword from her corpse, and she falls to the ground. Dean puts his sword in its sheath, and his gun in the holster before surprise kissing Sam right on the lips.

"I know exactly how we're celebrating tonight..."

****

The villagers cheered for them when they returned with all those missing, apologizing for ever doubting them. It's fine. It happens all the time, everywhere they go. The Mayor paid them handsomely for their service, and Sam and Dean left the town with peace of mind. There are still Dark Witches out there, plotting something big, but as long as Sam and Dean Winchester are alive and together, everyone will be safe.

Everyone.


End file.
